Just a Girl
by A Lonely Planet
Summary: "It's okay you know. Everyone has a first." Max just nodded, all of a sudden she felt very shy. "Yeah…but it's just hella overwhelming." Chloe smirked, getting up on her knees, on the old bed. Just to be face to face with Max. She took the other girls face in her hands, just so she could look her in the eyes again.


**Just a Girl**

 **Chapter 1:**

It was a cold autumn night.

Max was pulling off her shirt, unbuttoning her jeans. Chloe was lying back on the bed, staring up at an angel. It's when she saw Max hesitating at the zipper that Chloe sat up, pulling Max closer by the loose belt, she looked up into uncertain eyes.

"Have you ever…with a girl I mean?" Max was stuttering, never a good sign.

"Yeah," Chloe replied, never taking her eyes off hers. "It's just good as with any guy...maybe even better, because you know, I'm a pro."

Max cracked a smile at that, "Well I know that." She paused, eyes looking down at that damned zipper. "I've just never…at all."

Chloe exhaled, loudly, letting go of the belt. "It's okay you know. Everyone has a first."

Max just nodded, all of a sudden she felt very shy. "Yeah…but it's just hella overwhelming."

Chloe smirked, getting up on her knees, on the old bed. Just to be face to face with Max. She took the other girls face in her hands, just so she could look her in the eyes again.

"It can't be that bad if you're stilling saying 'hella'." Chloe was trying to lighten the mood...and it was working.

Max laughed, but only slightly, "Yeah, well, you can never not say hella."

Chloe saw how her shoulders relaxed, the strain shaking from her frame. She smiled that much more, pulling Max's hand to her lips. Kissing, gently, insistently, before meeting sweet lips. They just made-out for awhile, and that was fine for Chloe, there was always time for sex later.

She felt Max tense as she pulled her hands lower, but she just re-did the button, yeah, there was always later.

Besides, this was fucking good anyway.

Chloe was down to her underwear, and it might've not been fair, but who cares? Max had relaxed instantly when she felt those jeans tighten around her hips...actually it emboldened her. Because there was so much they'd yet to do.

When she felt Chloe's tongue press against her lips, she easily gave entrance. She couldn't believe they hadn't done that yet. There was too much to do, before they did...that.

….

It had been two months since they'd run from town, the Tornado had claimed five lives...Chloe's mum was fine, the whole town of Arcadia Bay was in rebuild mode. It was going to be 'stronger and better than ever', at least according to the Major.

Max wasn't on planning on going back...after the whole, 'teacher kidnaps and tortures students' fiasco, no, she was long gone...and that wasn't even the half of it.

When her parents found out what happened...to say they freaked was putting it mildly. They insisted she stay in Seattle with them, and go to 'Robins College, a home for every art imaginable'. Yeah, that's what the brochure said.

Instead Max said she wanted to go to to Edgware Blind. A small university, in a small beach side town. It was a seventeen hour drive from Seattle. Her parents were fine with that...even though she didn't care what they thought. It was her future, her fresh start.

She was in a motel, where she'd spent the night with Chloe. A blue haired girl, that insisted she wore punk clothes, and she did, like a boss. Chloe would hate it if she said that, because it was so 'internet'.

Today Chloe was wearing her signature purple beanie, black jeans, and a tank top with a huge black skull on it. She was beautiful. Max's eyes traced the long tattoo on her right arm, it twisted like a snake, it suited her.

Chloe was smoking a cigarette, leaning out of the window. She looked back, to see Max spying on her. She grinned, taking in one last drag, before stamping it out. She flicked out into the driveway.

She turned, watching Max. Her fashion sense was still stuck in pale pinks and whites. Thoroughly feminine, in that nerdy sort of way. But it looked good on her, the pink shirt with a picture of a sunset printed all over it, her jeans were standard blue. A normal...but understated look, that only Chloe could tell she'd actually thought about it.

"We should head off,"Chloe murmured, picking up two suitcases.

Max nodded in agreement, grabbing a box. There were two other boxes, and one other suitcase, they'd need to make two trip, they were after all moving...hopefully for good.

Believe it or not, Chloe only brought a suitcase, 'it was all she ever needed', she'd said. Max believed it, thank God Chloe had that beat up old truck, because damn this stuff was heavy.

….

The drive had been rather quiet, with some twenty-thousands song. Chloe loved it. It had been a song they sung all the time. 'Their song'. As they both put it.

Max looked out of the window, there was nothing but farms, horses and cows for miles on end. She took out her camera, leaning to the right for a Dutch angle, and took it of Chloe. She loved the look Chloe got when she was concentrating so hard, with the sun coming in just right.

A moment just begging to be captured.

Max's hand was wielded to her camera half the time since she was twelve. Now she was going to study it, hopefully with a sane teacher. He was supposed to be one of the best in the world...then again, so was the last one…

Chloe was a 'tortured musician' of sorts, Max's words. She sang, when they were alone at night. Singing anything that caught her interest, all of it rock. Max thought it was all cool.

They past by the 'Welcome to Sunny Skye' sign. A cliché as hell name for a town that might as well have been on the beach, but for whatever reason, it worked.

Chloe kept driving through, the town had proudly on the sign '4,577 residents', probably a quarter were just uni students. This should've made this the party capital outside of Seattle, but it was too laid back for that.

They were only there for ten minutes, but already it looked like half the town was on the beach, on a Monday morning no less.

Chloe was grinning, this was the perfect town. She looked at Max, only to see the girl turn to her, smiling back. Yeah. They could get used to this.


End file.
